Christmas
by Ellis McDohl
Summary: Christmas party. Thoughts of X and Zero about thier friendship. A small fanfic told in thier POVs.


"Christmas"  
by: Ellis McDohl  
first entry: December 24, 2001 (8:20 pm)  
last entry: December 25, 2001 (1:30 am)  
disclaimer: Not mine!! They belong to Capcom!!  
  
Author's notes:  
Hello. Merry Christmas to everyone!!! Here's a little gift from me to you. It's not much but I hope you like it. Please enjoy. ^^  
  
Ellis McDohl  
***********************************************************  
"Christmas"  
by: Ellis McDohl  
  
  
X said:  
  
Here I am again, looking at him from where I stood in my own little corner. I can't help it. It was Christmas and the only thing I could do was stand here and look at him. There was a party here in the Hunter base and the great hall was decorated with lovely things. The music played and there were those who danced.  
  
There was no snow outside. Funny though. I thought is was going to be a white Christmas.I guess I was wrong... I thought, sighing, rather disappointed.  
  
But then does it matter? Zero is standing across the room, drinking punch. He could drink a lot more than just that if he wanted and still not get drunk but he isn't that kind of person. I've only seen him drunk once and I heard things I didn't think he'd say.  
  
Not that I'd mind, really. Now I see him standing there, talking to Signas and Dr. Cain. Douglas was near the banquet table, eating and laughing. Lifesaver stood there, as stiff as always. He was like that.   
  
Alia was dancing with another hunter, greatly enjoying herself. We all deserved a break, I suppose. Not after all that we've been through for the last few days. Like restoring the earth. It's not finished yet but life has gotten a little bit better than it used to be.  
  
I sigh again, feeling a little lonely in my own corner... I wonder what would happen now...?  
  
  
  
Zero said:  
  
Here I am again, standing here drinking. Not that I'd mind but I do wish I could be left alone with X, even for just a while. Yet being who I was, that's not possible. Even though it's a holiday, I'm still working.  
  
I've only enough time to stop and take a break. It was always like that... The work of a hunter is never done I suppose.   
  
Or probably it was just me. I don't know. Whatever it is, I'm not going to stop yet.   
  
I have excused myself from Dr. Cain and Signas to have some time of my own. They would understand, I'm sure because they know me, I suppose. It's only been a while...  
  
Looking around I noticed that it was snowing... It would've been nice if it snowed, even just a little. Yet I know I can't changed the weather just as much as I can't stop time.   
  
I'm odd, don't you think so?  
  
X is standing there, looking out the window in his own corner. I suppose he thinks of the same things. Like the snow not falling. I wish it would but I know it wouldn't.  
  
It's been a while since I had a decent talk with him. We have been both too busy to even have enough time for ourselves. We'd normally just get back and fall back onto our pods to sleep.  
  
It was Christmas... and I didn't have anything to give him... I wish I had...  
  
  
  
X said:  
  
It was Christmas. And I've done nothing at all but stand here and look out. I'm a little tired but I want to stay here and watch; not really play a part in the party.  
  
The music was nice and soon I found myself humming that tune. I must be crazy but the everyone has to be like this even for just a while.   
  
Zero is still standing there across the room, drinking. Ah, he must be enjoying himself... but then I think not because I knew Zero more than anyone else. Working late into the night, waking before the crack of dawn...  
  
Sometimes, I'm afraid of him suddenly disappearing. It happened once before. I don't want that to happen again. I'd hate that. And hate myself for it. Zero is my best friend... my true friend. I don't want to lose him to anything or anyone at all.  
  
Maybe I'm being selfish...  
  
It was Christmas and I don't have a gift for him...  
  
  
  
Zero said:  
  
He's looking at me and I nod my head, slightly. My normal greeting... He smiles at me. I know him and he knows me more than anyone else.   
  
Not long ago, I had to leave him. Funny how it happened but that was how it went. I remember someone I know used to tell me, that someday we'd be able to stop and look back. When we do, we'd be able to laugh at all our experiences and sometimes even say: "god, what a fool I've been...!"  
  
I did not regret anything I did though. I won't regret. If there was one thing I will regret, it giving so much pain to one I care for so much...  
  
It was Christmas and I know I have to stop thinking of these thoughts...  
  
I see him raise his hand to me and I walk toward him.  
  
  
  
X said:  
  
I see him walking toward me. I'm glad of it too. He's the only one who could keep me at ease. He's my best friend and I loved him like a brother. I smile at him as he stands beside me. He doesn't smile but I know he's not upset or anything...  
  
"Hello, Zero." I greeted, smiling.  
  
"Hello, X." He greets back.  
  
  
  
Zero said:  
  
He's alone but he looks fine. A bit better I suppose. Better than we were in battle. although he did look tired... I'm worried but did not voice out my thoughts. I know what he would say anyway...  
  
He's like that.  
  
So instead I say: "Happy Christmas." though I did not smile. He would understand.   
  
He nods and smiles. A smile I have grown to love. He is my friend... he is my brother...   
  
"Happy Christmas, Zero..." He said, returning my greeting.  
  
And we both turn to the window...  
  
  
They said:  
  
The snow had begun to fall, gently from the night sky. A small gift from the heavens to those down below, on the earth. It was Christmas. A time to give and time to share. We did not have anything to give to each other but we knew that was not really necessary.  
Seasons will come and go, as surely as the snow falls and melts... But we are certain of one thing...  
We had each other. To love and protect and to lean on.   
That was enough.  
Yes, that was enough for us.  
  
  
END 


End file.
